object_illusionfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Chaos
"Christmas Chaos" is the 5th episode of Object Illusion. Plot Before Challenge Oreo tries speaking to Police Hat since Strawberry told him the team must bond together more, or else she will kill Oreo. Police Hat then convinces them that there is a recovery center anyways, that Strawberry will not help their team win, and she must be eliminated the next time they lose. Camera overhears this and tells Strawberry that some plan to make her eliminated, but she rudely brushes it off and doesn't care. Later, as some talk about Christmas, Shampoo and Conditioner argue over their same Christmas wish, which is to kiss Orange. Orange hears this and runs away. Right then Oreo walks up to them and tries to woo them into loving him, while talking some French, and fails. Oreo then tries the same on Watermelon and also fails, but she accidentally says she loves Orange. When Oreo tells her Shampoo and Conditioner were just fighting over him, she gets mad and declares Orange is hers, before running away. At elimination, Quadratini gets 20 likes, the most. Cookie gets 21 dislikes and is eliminated. Challenge Wii U announces the challenge today is to look around and find presents. Each team is given a map, and at some point must turn in what they think is the most valuable present they can find. Whoever turns in a more valuable present wins. Police Hat and Strawberry argue who should be team captain. When Oreo says "Ladies, ladies, calm down." Police Hat gets mad and says he would kick him into the water. Strawberry does that for him. When Orange says their team can't lose again, Gumball interrupts and asks why he should be worried. Watermelon then enters and calls out Gumball for only bossing them around without doing actual work, and Gumball calls her fatter than her. Five minutes later, Orange tells the team to climb up a mountain to find presents, and when Gumball does not want to do that, Orange angrily says he will climb it himself and everyone else looks elsewhere. Oreo first finds a cup as a present. At this time orange has already climbed the mountain, and he opens a present and finds a paper list of people who have a crush on him. Meanwhile Fire Axe, Gumball, and Watermelon are walking when Fire Axe spots a present. Quadratini opens it and finds an iPhone, of which she always wanted one, but Fire Axe tells her they need a bigger present. A similar thing happens on the other team when Oreo opens up and finds an iPhone and Police Hat says they should get a bigger present, except Strawberry goes against that and threatens Oreo into turning in the iPhone right there. Unfortunately Wii U isn't too impressed. When Orange comes back and talks to Fire Axe, saying they both haven't found a big present, Quadratini spots another one. Orange opens it and finds the Grand Ruby and they turn it in. The Grade A's win. Category:Episodes